


Sakura, A Cardcaptor

by Clefster1 (zephyrprince)



Category: Kādokyaputā Sakura | Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian Woman Character(s), Bad Poetry, Biracial Character(s), British Character(s), Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Chinese Character(s), Chinese Woman Character(s), Chromatic Character(s), Chromatic Source Creator(s), Chromatic Source(s), English Character(s), English language, Gen, Gen Fic, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Source(s), Japanese Woman Character(s), Multiracial Character(s), POC source creator(s), Poetry, Tokyo (City), Woman Source Creator(s), Woman of Color Character(s), Woman of Color Source Creator(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-24
Updated: 2001-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/Clefster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sakura that I wrote (in my youth) while being bored in the dentist's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura, A Cardcaptor

**Author's Note:**

> Having begun this project of archiving my old fanfiction from when I was fourteen, I have run up against several hard decisions about whether I would follow through in preserving all of it. This piece, in particular, I am somewhat aghast at because the idea that I wrote bad juvenile fanpoetry is more than a little unsettling, but I am nothing if not thorough. Plus I do love that I apparently wrote it at a dentist's office.
> 
> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/264700/1/Sakura_A_Cardcaptor

Sakura, A Cardcaptor

Presented with the key and seal,

She made the covenant,

To capture every single card

And her mistake amend.

Kero-chan as the guide.

Beasts turned against her.

That's how it is all the time

In this great adventure.

Tomoya beside her,

Li to egg her on,

Meilin to compete with,

Toya to make her strong.

Yu and his hidden secret,

Nadeishiko from the past,

Kaho and her sacrifice,

May her memory always last.

To find the secrets of the Clow,

She'll do whatever it takes.

Light and dark within her heart,

She'll get the job done perfectly even with these such high stakes.


End file.
